A whole new world
by Secret world
Summary: She died but she was given a second chance. A chance to help people, to save people. But she told herself she wouldn't change anything. She wasn't going to get involved with Naruto or any of the rookie teams. But fate seemed to hate her. But was it for S


Chapter 1: in death comes new life

Chloe Keiko Rain sat taking in the last breaths she thought that she would ever take. How did she know that her staying late to get in some more training would lead to her trying to help a girl that was about to be raped. Then in doing so would result in her getting stabbed 5 times.

She had left her MMA (Mixed Marshall Art) studio and was walking to the corner bus stop when she heard a girl scream from down the ally she was walking by. With out thinking she ran twords the sound to try to help. When she found where it was coming from she saw a man trying to take a young girls cloths off.

With out thinking she delivered a kick to the mans back. With a grunt the man turned and swung at her. But in the dark she didn't notice that the hand he was swinging with had a blade in it. Unable to block in time the blade sunk into her stomach She counted the agonizing four more stabs that she received before the man took off.

"oh my god" the girl said as she bent over her. Chloe looked up at the girl that she had saved. She looked no older then ten years old. Her eyes where filling with tears "some one help, please some one"

"please don't cry" she tried to say but every time she took in a breath it felt like her lungs where going to collapse.

"my name is Chloe Rain" she gasped out. She didn't want to be a nameless victim. With those last words her world went black. She was not scared, she was worried that her family wouldn't know what happened to her.

"Chloe" she opened her eyes to see to most beautiful person she had ever seen. Was she dead? Where was she. "yes child your are dead"

"what happened... if I'm dead?" she looked around and noticed that everything was made of light. But she could still see shadows of other beings walking around.

"you died before your time" the women said. "we have decided to grant you one request. Even if that would be to live again"

what she didn't understand was why her. There was nothing special about her life, she had not done anything extraordinary.

"why me, there is nothing special about me" She asked with questioning eyes. "there must be some one else out there more deserving"

"Chloe do you remember the girl that you saved?" the women Chloe had dubbed as an angel asked.

"yes I do" she said remembering the child's innocent but fearful face.

"the girls life was at a cross road" the angel started to explain. "one road would have ended immediately, but the other would lead to that girl becoming the woman who developed the cure for HIV and soon after AID'S"

"that little girl would do all that?" she stated in wonder. "but she was so small and delicate"

"yes she would and you saved her without thinking" the angel said with a sad smile. "even though it ended your life before it should have been ended"

Chloe didn't know what to say. She wanted to live, if only to see that child succeed.

"well then I want to be sent back to my life then please...but how... wouldn't it look strange if I just started breathing again" she asked. Trying to make out the other shadow figures.

"I'm sorry to say that you misunderstood me" the women said. "we will allow you to live again, but you can not go back to your old life"

"then I will not be going back?" she asked confused. "but where will I go?"

"for me to explain all this to you I have to tell you a little about your sole" the angel said with a smile. "thousands of years ago when most of the dimensions where made and put together a few angels chose to be sent down and inhabit a mortal life"

Chloe listened with all her being. She felt like this was familiar to her but she didn't understand why.

"these angels with there pure essence couldn't stand to see any more worlds end" she said with a sad smile. "to see the vary beings that they protected parish, you are one of those pure essence that originated from these angels"

"so I'm an angel?" she asked

"no you contain a part of one of there essences" she said. "so we are going to send you where you are needed, to a place that could use a little light in there darkness"

"OK then I guess my one request is I don't want to lose my memory" she said while standing up for the first time. "i don't want to forget who I was"

"that can be done" the angel said. "but you will not remember most of our conversation, but remember you will lose 10 years of your age"

with that everything went black again.

She never liked the darkness, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that she used to know. But for some reason she forgot. But she did wish that those birds would let her sleep. There noise was getting annoying.

'wait, birds' slowly Chloe opened her eyes to see that she was laying on the ground at some park. It seemed to be morning because the sun was just coming up. Then everything came back to her, this must be where that person sent her.

Chloe went to stand up but tumbled over her own feet. Looking down she noticed that her legs where shorter then she remembered them being. Know that she looked at them closely, they where way shorter then what they where supposed to be. Her hands and arms where shorter too, she was all around smaller then she used to be.

Then she remembered that the lady had said 'she would lose 10 years of her age' so if she had been 19 that means she is back to being 9. so she had to get used to moving around with a smaller body. But this wasn't the first time that she had felt like this.

When she was in the sixth grade she had gone through a big growth spurt and it felt funny during her MMA training for a while till she had got used to her new height. So all she had to do was move around and get used to it right?

'but where the hell am I' looking around all she could see was that she was in a park surrounded halfway by trees and the other half was what looked like a village street. Where ever she was it was nothing like the place that she had come from.

'well from the looks of it, its too early for any one to be up' she thought as she stumbled twords the street. Then she saw something that made her eyes widen. Rising above the village was a mountain face, and on that face where four faces.

"this is so not happening" she slowly made her way twords the center of the town that she new too well. She had seen the lay out thousands of times in the books she used to read back home. "no not back home, this is my home now"

when she made it to the red building that she new was where the leader of the village would be she sat on the park bench waiting for any sign of life in the town. It was still vary early, so she new it was going to be a while. With out her notice her eyes slowly started to close and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke to some one shaking her. Looking up through blurry eyes she saw a man in a green vest staring down at her. She slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes so that she could get a closer look at who had disturbed her sleep.

'wait disturbed my sleep... sleep, shit' she shot up almost knocking into the man. She would have if it was not for his ninja skills. Looking around she could see that there where a few people who had stopped to stare at a little girl sleeping on a park bench.

"may I ask you why your sleeping on this bench and where your parents are?" a man with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face asked her. She looked at him and a look of recolonization dawned on her face. Kikashi Hataka was standing in front of her in the flesh.

"um I don't know" she said trying to pull off the innocent look. So rubbing her eyes she continued "i don't remember I just work up here this morning and I was so tiered"

"what do you remember?" he asked her kneeling down to her level so that he was talking to her face to face.

"my name is Chloe" she said the acted like she was thinking. "and I'm 9 but that is all I remember"

"well how about this" he started as he stood up. "I'm going to take you to talk to some one who can help you"

"OK I don't mind that" she said as she fallowed him as he headed for the Hokage tower. She fallowed him past a lady that was sitting at a desk, up some stairs to a door where he knocked and waited.

"come in" she heard form the other side of the door. She new that he had take her to see the hokage, this is what she wanted after all. So she fallowed behind him as they entered in a room where a few people where sitting behind a desk.

She noticed that there was a few groups of people standing around. She figured this was the mission room and they where teams waiting for an assignment.

"Kikashi how can I help you" she looked to see the Hokage sitting in the middle of the table.

"this girl was found sleeping on the park bench out front" Kakashi said moshioned in her direction . "she says all she remembers is her name is Chloe and that she is nine"

"well sweet heart please come up to the table" the Hokage said and she could see every one stare and look at her. She subconsciously rubbed her face hoping she didn't have dirt on it. But she held her head high and walked up to the table bowing in respect before she looked at the man.

"Hello" she said. She hadn't noticed before but her voice was vary soft and musical.

"my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi" he said with a smile.

"my name is Chloe Keiko Rain" she said looking him right in the eye. "I'm nine and I want to be a Shanobi"

"is that so" he asked her. Then took his hat off and looked closer at her. "and you don't remember where you came from?"

"i don't know. I woke up in a park some where in this village and I walked around until I sat down on that bench outside" she said to him in a calm voice. "but I do know that I'm nine and that I know how to fight"

"how do you know you know how to fight?" he asked her leaning forward.

"i don't know... I remember having to fight but" she paused as if she was thinking. "but then everything went black... I remember that I was fighting for my life but I don't know who"

"well how about this will you sit in this chair next to me and when I'm done here ill try to see hat I can do" he said with a smile. With a nod Chloe walked around the table and sat at a chair that another man had just set up beside the Hokage.

She looked around at all the people in the room and noticed in all four corners of the room stood an ANBU member. One she noticed what shorter then the others and he was wearing a weasel mask. She couldn't pin point who it was, but she new she was supposed to.

"thank you Kikashi I will handle her from here" the hokage said.

Before Kakashi left Chloe decided to add on to her kid image. "thank you Kikashi-oniisan"

She watched as all the people in the room staring from her to Kikashi then back. She looked at Kikashi with the best puppy dog look that she could pull off. Then to add to the affect when he didn't answer her she put a sad look on her face and lowered her head.

She felt some one ruffle her hair then she herd Kikashi's voice ring out "ill see you latter Chloe-imouto" and when she looked up he was gone. She looked over to see a smile on the Hokage's face.

'good now all I have to do is keep up the act and gradually let my intelligence show as not to be suspicious' she thought as she sat there looking at all the teams as they where assigned there missions.

KIKASHI'S POV

'what would be a good excuse to be late to meet up with them this time' he thought as he walked past the Hokage tower. Just as he was about to head to the memorial stone he noticed that there was a group of villagers standing around the bench that sat in front of the Hokage building.

When he walked up they all parted and went back to there business, clearing his view to see a little girl sleeping on the bench. The girl was dressed in Baggy black Capri and a baggy white shirt that hung off her shoulders a little. The little girl had long blood red hair in a pony tail at the nap of her neck with shoulder length bangs covering her face.

He shook her shoulder trying the rouse her from her sleep. Slowly she stirred and looked up at him. He stopped and looked into her big eyes, eyes that would but emeralds to shame. Her eyes where emerald green with a darker jade green mixed into them.

Snapping out of his staring he asked her. "may I ask you why your sleeping on this bench and where your parents are?"

"um I don't know" she said her eyes widening then. she rubbed the sleep form her eyes she continued "i don't remember I just work up here this morning and I was so tiered"

"what do you remember?" he asked her kneeling down to her level not wanting st scare her.

"my name is Chloe" she said then stopped to think "and I'm 9 but that is all I remember"

"well how about this" Kakashi stood up and watched the girl to fallow. He didn't know where she was from but he new that he needed to take her to the Hokage "I'm going to take you to talk to some one who can help you"

he lead her to the mission room because that is where the Hokage would be at this time of day. When he knocked he was told to enter and he opened the door.

"Kikashi how can I help you" the Hokage asked him when he entered.

"this girl was found sleeping on the park bench out front" he said then her turned to her "she says all she remembers is her name is Chloe and that she is nine"

"well sweet heart please come up to the table" the Hokage asked her and he watched as the girl squared her shoulders and walked up the the table.

"Hello" she said.

"my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi" the Hokage said with a smile.

"my name is Chloe Keiko Rain" she said looking him right in the eye. Kakashi had to admit the girl was brave. But what she said next mad him smile"I'm nine and I want to be a Shanobi"

"is that so" the hokage asked her. Then took his hat off and looked closer at her. "and you don't remember where you came from?"

"i don't know. I woke up in a park some where in this village and I walked around until I sat down on that bench outside" her voice rang out thought the room "but I do know that I'm nine and that I know how to fight"

"how do you know you know how to fight?" the Hokage asked the question that he was thinking himself.

"i don't know... I remember having to fight but" every one could hear the the anger as her voice rose to another level. "but then everything went black... I remember that I was fighting for my life but I don't know who"

"well how about this will you sit in this chair next to me and when I'm done here ill try to see hat I can do" the Hokage motioned her to sit next to him. Kakashi watched as she walked around the table to sit down.

He watched her look around with intelligent eyes at every one in the room. He also didn't miss how her eyes lingered on the ANBU members in the room.

"thank you Kikashi I will handle her from here" when he herd this he went to turn and leave but was stopped in his tracks.

"thank you Kikashi-oniisan" he heard Chloe's musical voice call out to him.

When he turned around she was staring at him with a smile and big puppy eyes. Then after a minuet of him staring at him her eyes lowered along with her head.

Feeling a tightening in his chest her walked over to her and riffled her bangs. "ill see you latter Chloe-imouto" with that he left. But he planned to sick by what he said he would see her again.


End file.
